All-Verses Protectors
by Corey16
Summary: Jayvon Jayson aka God fights evil and protects the All-Verses but he didn't expect to have people follow him and decided to be a team. Random shit will happen. Omnipotent OC. Crack, satire, and parody fic and characters will have harems
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

**So welcome _to_ the first chapter of the All-Verses Protectors and if you wanna learn about Jay-Jay go to OCs for my Stories chapter 43**

 **Crossovers:**

 **Cartoons and Adult Cartoons: Ben 10, Boondocks, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Powerpuff Girls, Generator Rex, Samurai Jack, Foster Home For Imaginary Friends, The Loud House, Family Guy, Dexter Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Total Drama Series, Steven Universe, Transformers Prime, Fairy Odd Parents, American Dad, Johnny Bravo, Adventure Time, Ed,Edd,n' Eddy, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Regular Show, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Futurama, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Amazing World of Gumball, Jimmy Neutron, American Dragon: Jake Long, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Disney Universe, Looney Toons, Tom and Jerry, South Park, Hey Arnold, Spongebob Squarepants, Yin Yang Yo**

 **Anime/Manga: Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Highschool Dxd, Highschool of the Dead, Hundred, Konosuba, Overlord, Tanya the Evil, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Re: Zero, Tenchi Muyo, Akame Ga Kill, Inuyashua, Ikki Tousen, Black Lagoon, Hellsing Ultimate, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Seven Deadly Sins, Medaka Box, One Punch Man, Sekirei, Trinity Seven, Keijo, Jojo Bizarre Adventures, Claymore, Fate Stay Night, UQ** **Holder, Monster Musume, My First Girlfriend is a Gal, Beezlebub, Maken Ki! Battling Venus, Miss Kobayashi Dragon Maid, Afro Samurai, Kill la Kill, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Rurouni Kenshin, Bikini Warriors, Hunter x Hunter, Rosario + Vampire, Majioko Oh Samurai Girls, Valkryie Drive Mermaid, My Hero Academia, Rwby, Samurai Champloo, Gurenn Lagoon, Freezing, Soul Eater, Yu yu Hakesuso, Toriko, Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Sailor Moon, Kaguya-Sama: Love is War, Black Clover, Anti Magic Academy 35, Gintama, Noragami, Super Sonico, Mahou Kaiju, Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?, Demon Slayer, Fire Force, Goblin Slayer, Dr. Stone**

 **Comic Books: Marvel Universe, DC Universe, Hellboy, Spawn, The Walking Dead, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Red Sonja, Witchblade, Lady Death**

 **Video Games: Capcom Universe, Nintendo Universe, Yandere Simulator, Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Senran Kagura, World War Z (2019 Video Game), Dead or Alive, Assassin Creed, Red Dead Redemption 2, Huniepop, Silent Hill, Kancolle, Bayonetta,** **GTA San Andreas, BlazBlue, Just Cause, Prototype, Halo, God of War, Mafia 3, Lollipop Chainsaw, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, Infamous 1 and Second Son, Queen Blade, SCP Foundation, Until Dawn, King of Fighters, Final Fantasy, Valkyrie Crusade, Samurai Showdown, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Skullgirls, SNK**

 **Movies: Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw, Wrong Turn, IT, Hellraiser, Scream, Chucky, Saw, The Ring, The Thing, Carrie, Alien, Predator, Terminator, Candyman, John Wick, Zombieland**

 **Creepypasta and Urban Legends: Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, The Goatman, The Smiling Man, Kuchisake-Onna, Funnymouth, The Blind Maiden, Mr. Bear, The Ticket-Taker, The Rake, Black-eyed Children, Bloody Mary, Bunny Man**

 **TV shows: Lucifer and Power Rangers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs**

* * *

There are many verses out there

And one guy is responsible for creating them all

His name is Jayvon Jayson Renko Razen Ryoji or God but he prefers for people to call him Jay-Jay or Jay or by either one of his names

He the one who created almost everything in all of Existence and Non-Existence

He planned his creation to find happiness and joy and love and be a utopia

But everything didn't go as he plan

Like the incident that happens when Pandora Box was open

It unleashes diseases, sadness, madness, negativity, and other evils upon the world

And it made Jay-Jay mad and upset at the evils of his creation

After being tired of seeing evils of his creation

He promised to himself that he will achieve peace and harmony throughout all of Existence and Non-Existence, fulfills his promises, and spread love, kindness, peace, truth, justice, compassion, positivity, harmony, joy, happiness, hope, freedom, kindness, and goodness everywhere he goes on

He seals away his power by the tattoos, markings, and symbols and he also seals away indeterminate percent of his power and indeterminate of his potential

But he still the most Strongest and Powerful Creature in all of Existence and Non-Existence

He lone wolf and wants to achieve his goal on his own

After being a hero for countless years he gains a lot enemies and became quite infamous after he gained a bounty of Multi Beyond Infinity and is only wanted dead

Making many people called him the Most Dangerous Being in all of Existence and he became the most feared in all of Existence

But he really didn't care

People think he a legend and a myth

Until one day, he somehow managed to gather a team but the All-Verses Protectors started out small

And now we see Jay-Jay, Yumi, Luffy, Goku, and Spider-Man on a small ship fighting a huge Kraken

Jay-Jay wore a black du-rag, black tank top, black fingerless gloves, black true religion jeans, black Timberland boots, and a gold cross necklace that radiates light and divine energy and a black cross necklace that radiates dark and demonic energy

Luffy wore his usual clothes

Goku wore his orange and blue gi

Yumi wore her shinobi attire

And Spider-Man wore his ordinary custom

They were fighting a Kraken

Now maybe you wondering how they got in this situation

Where let backtrack in the story

* * *

(This takes after Goku Black Arc, after Estival Versus, after the Dressrosa arc, and after Fear Itself Arc)

We begin our story in New York City at the Empire State Building

We see Jay-Jay on top of the building

Admiring the view

'Ah, nothing like a beautiful sunset in the big apple with peace and quiet.' Jay-Jay thought with a calm smile on his face

Then a loud BOOM went off catching Jay-Jay attention

'Well, there goes my peace and quiet.' Jay-Jay thought as he jumps down the Empire State Building and landed on his feet and start running in massive hypersonic speed

Shocking the citizens

* * *

At the location of the explosion

Jay-Jay made to the location of the explosion

Which was a sex toy store with no cops surrounding it

Like at all

Jay-Jay look confused but he knows who he facing

'So this is the work of the Dildo Man,' Jay-Jay thought, 'And why the cops are not here and not doing their job?'

Then Jay-Jay see a man wall out of the store with two bags of sex toys and he wore a pink dildo costume

"Now I got what I needed, it's time to get out of here and set my evil diabolical plan into motion," The man said in a feminine voice as he was about to go

Until he noticed standing Jay-Jay standing there with his arms crossed and with a nonchalant expression on his face

"Oh, it Jay my arch-nemesis. Are you here to stop my master plan again?"The man asked

"Yes, Dildo Man," Jay-Jay said

"Well, I can't have you getting in the way," Dildo Man said as drop the bags and charge at Jay-Jay

Jay-Jay got into his fighting stance

As Dildo Man summoned a dildo and was about to use it on Jay-Jay

The dildo was kicked in the face hard

Sending him flying into a car

Knocking him unconscious

"Look like I'm late to the party," A voice said

Jay-Jay turn around to see Spider-Man aka Peter Parker on a light pole

And Spider-Man turn around and noticed Jay-Jay

"Oh hello citizen," Spider-Man said as he waves at Jay-Jay

Jay-Jay waves back

As Spider-Man drop down to the ground

"Now what are you doing here Mr.-"

"The name is Jayvon Jayson Renko Razen Ryoji, but you call me anything you want, "Jay-Jay said

'That a long name and why I feel like I've heard the name before,' Spider-Man thought before he said:

"Well, Mr. Jay-Jay sir what are you doing here?" Spider-Man asked

"I heard an explosion sound around here and decided to check it out," Jay-Jay said

"Sir, it dangerous to be around here if a villain is around here," Spider-Man asked

Jay-Jay just shrugs his shoulders

Before Spider-Man could say anything else

They hear a groan and they both turn to see Dildo Man waking up

"Ow...my fucking head," Dildo Man said as he rubbed his head in pain, "Whoever kicked me is gonna pay big time."

Dildo Man got up on his feet and turned around to see Jay-Jay and Spider-Man staring at him

And Spider-Man turn paled and his jaw drop as he Dildo Man wearing a dildo costume

'Is that a dildo costume?!' Spider-Man mentally scream

"Okay, so who is it that kick me?" Dildo Man questioned

Spider-Man recovered from his shock and answered him

"Um me," Spider-Man said

Then Dildo Man stared at him intensely and pointed his finger at Spider-Man

"So it was you that kick me! You shall pay!" Dildo Man shouted as he charges at Spider-Man

Spider-Man dodges him and Jay-Jay roundhouse kick Dildo Man in the face

Sending him flying into a light pole causing Dildo Man to scream in pain

Then Dildo Man got up and charge at Jay-Jay

But Spider-Man punch Dildo Man in the gut

Causing Dildo Man to take a few steps back and hold his stomach in pain

'Damnit. There no way I can win against both of them,' Dildo The man thought, 'I guess I have to call my army.'

"Well, as much I want to continue this fight, but have more important things to do," Dildo Man said as take a button and summoned his army

Which is super horny Teletubbies with seven feet long cocks

Jay-Jay is unfazed by this as he deals with them before

But for Spider-Man...

To say Spider-Man is shocked is a massive understatement

Peter's eyes are bulging out of his socket and his jaw drop literally deep underground

'Great...my childhood is now ruined,' Spider-Man thought

"Now my minions get rid of these peasants!" Dildo Man shouted

As the super horny telebubbies stroke their cocks and cum

Creating a universe that led to the Senran Kagura Universe

It starts sucking up Spider-Man and Jay-Jay

Jay-Jay didn't care as he has a nonchalant expression on his face and let the portal suck him up

While Spider-Man uses his web to attach a building

But the portal was too strong and it ended up sucking him up too

After they were sucked up

The portal close

Dildo Man sighed in relief

As he didn't have to deal with those two anymore for now

Then Dildo Man got a called from his friend

"This is Dildo Man speaking,"

 _"Did you get rid of the problem?" Said a deep voice_

"Yes, I did,"

 _"Excellent. Now, all we need to do is find ancient artifacts to complete the weapon,"_

"Then we can show the Omniverses that we are not weak and thanks for keeping the cops busy partner,"

 _"No problem. Now get this show on the road and prove our strength,"_

"Yes, sir,"

As Dildo Man hang up the phone and pick up his bags and turned towards the super horny Teletubbies

"Let go, my minions," Dildo Man said as he starts walking with his minions following him

* * *

Meanwhile at the Police Station

The cops are at the police station turning up at a police station

Cause it Lewis birthday

Lewis is tall that is 6'11 and has blonde hair that goes to his back and emerald green eyes with a lean but muscular body and tanned skin

And he is the douchiest cop in the police station

Yet everyone seems to like him the cause of charm and looks

Because of his charm and looks

He managed to convince the cops to ignore their duty

So they can celebrate his birthday and so his and his best friend plan can come together

'Excellent. Everything is going good so far,' Lewis thought as he secretly let out an evil smirk, ' Soon the Omniverses will know the terrifying power of the great Lewis-Sama and Dildo Man-Sama.'

As he laughed evilly in his mind

* * *

 **Done!**

 **I finally back to update my stories and sorry for the long break and I will update my other stories soon**

 **Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the All-Verses Protectors**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Senran Kagura Universe at a forest

We see a beautiful forest that 450 miles away from the Gessen Academy

Then we see two people falling out the sky

And the two people are Jay-Jay and Spider-Man

Spider-Man is freaking out of what just happened a while ago

'Great, not only there a villain named Dildo Man but they're also SUPER HORNY TELETUBBIES!' Spider-Man mentally scream

While Jay-Jay has a nonchalant expression on his face

'Well, it seems like we're in the Senran Kagura Universe,' Jay-Jay thought

They continued falling and they were about to hit the ground

Spider-Man used his webs to stop from the hitting ground hard

Jay-Jay landed on his feet

"Okay...where are we now?" Spider-Man asked Jay-Jay

"We're in another Universe," Jay-Jay said, "And in Japan,"

Spider-Man eyes widened in shock

"That just great. Not only we fight weird villains, but we're in another Universe and Japan?!" Spider-Man shouted

Jay-Jay said nothing and he starts walking

"Where are you going?" Spider-Man asked

"I'm just walking," Jay-Jay said as he continues walking

Spider-Man decided to follow him and see what happens next

* * *

4 hours later

Jay-Jay and Spider-Man are still walking

And now there 355 miles away from Gessen Academy

"Man we have been walking about 5 hours now," Spider-Man said as he decided to take a breather and sat down on a log

Jay-Jay jump on a tree branch and sat on

"So those villains we were fighting back there," Spider-Man said catching Jay-Jay attention, "Are those your enemies?"

Jay-Jay nodded

"Wow. You have some...interesting enemies."

Jay-Jay just shrugs his shoulders

Then Spider-Man spidey sense starts tingling and Jay-Jay sense danger up ahead

"Oh no that not good," Spider-Man said as he got up

Jay-Jay jumped down from the tree branch and got ready for a fight

"Wait, you sense it too?" Spider-Man asked

Jay-Jay nodded

Then the two dodge a slash and turned around and see a black-haired girl with yellow eyes and a pink-haired girl that wearing a skimpy outfit

"Ah look what we have here," The Black-Haired girl said

"A guy wearing a tight spider costume and a bearded man," The pink-haired girl said

"Who are you two? And what do y' all what?" Spider-Man asked

'I'm glad they are speaking English and not Japanese,' Spider-Man thought as he wouldn't know what they are saying if they were speaking Japanese

"I'm Hyoki and this is Miki and we're looking for new recruits to join us our cause,"

"What cause?" Spider-Man asked

"We want to harness the power of the yoma to destroy the shinobi principle," Miki said

"Wait do you mean shinobi as in ninja?" Spider-Man asked

"Yes. Instead of superheroes, these world is filled shinobi and they are hidden in the shadows. There good shinobi and evil shinobi, good shinobi works with the government and do not use their powers for personal gain and usually will always help other good shinobi. Good Shinobi are trained in a specially designated academy. Graduates are then sent on missions by the national government. Most missions involve protection, espionage, and other various tasks of national interest. They're sometimes also asked to do dirty work like assassinating enemies of the state, so the label isn't as clear cut as it seems." Jay-Jay explained to Spider-Man what good shinobi is

"Well, that explains a good shinobi," Spider-Man said, "So I'm guessing these two are evil shinobi?"

"Yes. And evil shinobi is Shinobi who work behind the scenes, typically for corrupt businesses or politicians. They are trained at clandestine schools to mercilessly to perform any task at the client's request, no matter how illegal or dirty. Though a client's orders are absolute, Evil Shinobi are generally so devious that it's not uncommon for them to turn on the client. In truth, they act only in their best interests."

"Sounds about like they are bad as supervillains," Spider-Man said

Jay-Jay nodded

"So what do you say, would you like to join us or not?"Hyoki asked

"Sorry, but we have to refuse that offer," Spider-Man said as he refused the offer

"And why is that? "Miki asked

"What you're doing is risky and dangerous for this world," Jay-Jay said

"I see then," Hyoki said, "I guess we have to FORCE YOU THEN!" As she sends a slash at the two heroes

They dodge the slash and got into their battle stances

"Alright, I take Hyoki and you handle Miki," Spider-Man said, "Sounds like a plan?"

As Spider-Man turn around and saw is not in the same spot

The webhead look in front of him and saw Jay-Jay walking towards Miki

"I'll take that as a yes," Spider-Man said as he swings Hyoki

Miki summon ten puppets that is strong as a yoma

"Go my puppets," Miki said as the puppets charge at Jay-Jay

Then Jay-Jay unleash a wave of conqueror haki

Destroying the puppets

Miki was shocked

"What was that?" Miki asked

Jay-Jay said nothing and walked towards her

"Let see how you handle this!" Miki shouted as she shot lighting at Jay-Jay

The lighting hit Jay-Jay

"The fight is over that quick?" Miki said, "Weak,"

As she was about to go help Hyoki

Then, she senses a huge amount of power coming from Jay-Jay

She turned around and saw Jay-Jay surrounded by a black aura

Jay-Jay moves in hypersonic speeds and appears in front of Miki

Miki's eyes widened in shock

'He fast!' Miki thought

Jay-Jay punched her in the gut

Sending her flying through 20 trees

Miki got up and moaned in pain

"You'll pay for that!" Miki screamed as she sends more lighting towards Jay-Jay

Jay-Jay dodged it and teleport towards her

Jay-Jay roundhouse kick her in the face

Knocking her down to the ground

Miki tried to get up from the ground but Jay-Jay grabs her leg and swing her around and throw her towards a tree

Knocking her out

Jay-Jay make the black aura disappear and walked towards Hyoki and Spider-Man

* * *

With Spider-Man and Hyoki

Hyoki send a slash towards Spider-Man

But Spider-Man dodges it and swings at her

Hyoki charges at Spider-Man and ready her sword

"You know what? I never knew a little girl like you can have an evil goal," Spider-Man said as he stops swinging and dodges a slash from Hyoki

"Do you just call me a little girl?" Hyoki asked as she angry that Spider-Man called her little

"Well, yeah. I mean you do look like a little girl," Spider-Man said as he dodges another from Hyoki

"Just so you know I'm 14!" Hyoki pouted as she sends another slash but Spider-Man shot a web at her mouth

This shocked Hyoki

'What is this stuff?' Hyoki thought as she tried to remove the web from her mouth, 'And why it so sticky?'

"Having trouble with Hyoki?" Jay-Jay said catching the webhead attention

"Not really," Spider-Man said

Hyoki remove the web after having some trouble

She sees Jay-Jay is fine and well and she look on the right and saw Miki is unconscious

'He defeated Miki?!' Hyoki thought, 'Seems like I underestimate them,'

"Well, you two are more powerful than I thought," Hyoki said, "Now you have two options...join us or die,"

"How about neither?" Spider-Man said as he got into a battle stance

Jay-Jay got into his battle stance

"You only get to choose one!" Hyoki shouted as she charged at Jay-Jay and Spider-Man

She went to Spider-Man and send a slash at him, but Spider-Man dodge and kick her in the face

Sending her skidding back

Hyoki gripped her sword and readied her sword for an attack

"Secret Ninja Art: Yoma Blast!" Hyoki shouted as the blast at Jay-Jay

Jay-Jay counter the attack back at Hyoki

This shocked Hyoki and barely dodged the attack

'He countered my attack!' Hyoki thought, 'I really underestimate them! There no way I can beat them like this!'

"I really underestimated you two," Hyoki said, "It a shame you two won't join our cause and that you have killed by me,"

"Ultimate Ninja Art: Yoma Summon!" Hyoki shouted as the sky went dark and the air gets tense

Then giant yoma appears behind Hyoki

"Um... Jay-Jay what is that?" Spider-Man asked

He got a bad feeling about this

"These are yoma and there a parasitic demon born from the bloodshed between shinobi," Jay-Jay answered

Well, that did not help Spider-Man feeling at all

"Attack my yoma!" Hyoki shouted with a sadistic grin on her face

As the yoma charge at the two

Both heroes got in their fighting stances and were about to attack

"Secret Ninja Art: Black Ice!" A female voice said

A giant block of ice hit one of the giant yomas

Knocking the yoma to the ground

An 18-year-old woman appears in front of Jay-Jay and Spider-Man

She has pale white skin, icy blue eyes, dark grey hair, a voluptuous, curvy figure, and wear a white kimono

She is Yumi and the leader of the Gessen Girls Academy elite shinobi

One of yomas decides to attack Yumi

But Jay-Jay moved in FTL+ speeds and slapped the yoma and the yoma went flying 456 feet away and it was out cold

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked

Yumi turned around and give him a confused expression

"He asked who are you," Jay-Jay said in Japanese

"Oh, my name is Yumi and what yours?" Yumi asked

"Jayvon Jayson Renko Razen Ryoji and that Spider-Man,"

'That a really long name and why I heard it somewhere before?' Yumi thought before she said

"Nice to meet you two," Yumi said with a smile

"I didn't know you can speak Japanese and what her name and what she say?" Spider-Man asked

"Her name is Yumi and she says it nice to meet us," Jay-Jay said

"Well, looks like we have another hero join the fry," Hyoki said in an annoyed tone, "No matter. My yoma will take care of y'all,"

As the yoma charge at the three

The three got into there fighting stance and charge at the yoma


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

The three heroes charge at the giant youmas

Jay-Jay covered himself in hellfire and jump towards one of youma and punch it in the face sending him flying towards the air and Jay-Jay flew after in immense speeds

Once Jay-Jay got close to the youma

He unleashes a barrage of rapid-fire punches in the gut and he sledgehammer the youma down to the ground

Jay-Jay flew down and he cocked his fist and he covers it in demonic lightning and he launched in the youma face

Sending both them down to the ground in hypersonic speeds

Once they both landed on the ground

They unleashed a powerful shockwave that it shook the area and made the others and they were covered in dust

Once the dust is cleared up

It revealed Jay-Jay coming out of the crater and that the youma is knocked unconscious

The others are shocked at the display of Jay-Jay power

'He easily defeated that youma like it was nothing,' Yumi thought, 'He was holding back too...something tells he not the one to be messed with,'

'He can control fire and lightning,' Spider-Man thought, 'But that fire and lightning is more powerful than ordinary fire and lightning,'

'He defeated one of my youma with ease,' Hyoki thought, 'I have to get rid of him quickly,'

"I have to say I'm impressed," Hyoki said, "However, I have to get rid of you. Get him!"

As the youma charge at Jay-Jay

Jay-Jay moved in FTL speeds

He appeared in front of Hyoki

Shocking her and making her slightly flinched

The youmas saw Jay-Jay close to their leader and they were about to attack him

"Secret Ninja Art: Ice Pillar Fan!" Yumi shouted as she starts spinning around and moving the youmas a few feet back

"Jay-Jay we take care of the youma and you take care of Hyoki!" Spider-Man said loudly to Jay-Jay

Jay-Jay gave him and Yumi a thumbs up

As Spider-Man and Yumi got in their battle stances

The youma charged at the two

Spider-Man run towards one the youma and began webbing him up and he punches the youma in the face

Making the youma fall to the ground and Spider-Man shoot two webs and slam his feet down in the youma chest

The youma roar in pain and the youma tried to get out the webs but Spider-Man knocked the youma out with a hard punch to the face

Surprising the youma and Yumi

'Is that webs?' Yumi thought, 'That explains the spider costume and from what he has shown it very useful in battle,'

Yumi snapped out of thoughts when one of the youma attacked her

She barely dodged the attack

"Secret Ninja Art: Black Ice!" Yumi shouted as the block of ice hit the youma back

Making youma roared in pain

The youma tried to get up, but Yumi summoned ice lances and thrown them at the youma

Killing the youma

Yumi landed on the ground and meet up with Spider-Man

There two giant youma left

"Let finished this," Yumi said as she and Spider-Man was about to charge at the two youma

But the two youma fuse and it 35'11 feet and it let out a monster roar

"Oh crap. That not good," Spider-Man said

As the fuse youma swings its arm at the ninja and hero

Spider-Man shoots a web at Yumi back and shoot another web at the tree branch

He swings just in time to avoid the swing

Yumi looked at Spider-Man and gave him a thumbs up for saving her and Spider-Man just nodded

"Ultimate Secret Ninja Art: Ice Queen!" Yumi shouted

As she was covered in an icy vortex that did some damage to the fuse youma and making Spider-Man jump a few feet back

Once the vortex is gone

It revealed Yumi with long light blue hair, red eyes, and replacing her fans with a sword made of ice

Making Spider-Man surprise at her Ice Queen form

'Whoa,' Spider-Man thought, 'Her power has raise exponentially,'

"Let go," Yumi said as she and Spider-Man run towards the fuse youma

With Jay-Jay and Hyoki

Jay-Jay and Hyoki are staring at each other

"So you'll be fighting me?" Hyoki asked

Jay-Jay nodded

Hyoki raise her laser sword and point at Jay-Jay

"Any last words before you die," Hyoki said with a sadistic grin

Jay-Jay said nothing, but instead, he summoned a regular butter knife

"A butter knife?" Hyoki said with a chuckle, "Are you stupid or something? I have a laser sword and you think you can beat me with a butter knife? Pathetic,"

Jay-Jay give her a beckoning sign

"You ask for it," Hyoki said as she charged at Jay-Jay and was about to stab him

But Jay-Jay stop it with his butter knife

Surprising Hyoki

"What?!" Hyoki said

Jay-Jay swing his butter knife to moved Hyoki sword and he bends a little bit and launched himself towards Hyoki and was about to slash her

Hyoki saw this and barely dodged the attack

Hyoki grips her sword and was about to stab Jay-Jay in the back

However, Jay-Jay dodge it and sweep her to the ground

Jay-Jay grabs her leg and pulled her towards him and elbow her in the face

Causing a small crater in the ground

Hyoki tried to get up but Jay-Jay perform a barrage of rapid slashes from the butter knife

Making Hyoki screamed in pain and tried to escape the attack but couldn't

When Jay-Jay landed the final slash

It exploded and Hyoki's clothes were almost destroyed and she is covered in bruises and scratches

Hyoki get up with the help of her laser sword

'Damn,' Hyoki thought, 'He has some serious skills with that butter knife. I have to finish this fight right now,'

"As much I want to continue this...I'm afraid I have to end it," Hyoki said as she grips her sword and charges her attack

"Let finish this," Jay-Jay said as he grips his butter knife and they charged at each other

With Spider-Man and Yumi

The fuse youma attack Yumi and Spider-Man

Both of them dodge the attack

Yumi send a slash at the youma

It made the youma roar in pain

Spider-Man shoots a web at the youma and start swinging around the youma to it up

But the youma punch Spider-Man hard

Sending him flying towards 5 trees

"Spidey!" Yumi shouted as she was about to go check on Spider-Man

But the youma kick Yumi

Sending her flying in the air and knocking her out and made her go back to her base form

Spider-Man got up and sees Yumi in the air

'Oh crap,' Spider-Man thought as he shoots a web at the youma face and the youma saw the web and he grabs it and pulls Spider-Man towards him

Spider-Man cocked his fist back and was about to punch him

But the youma grab him and threw him in the ground hard

Making Spider-Man screamed in pain and a little hazy and the youma raised its foot to stomp on Spider-Man

Yumi regain her conscious and she gets up and the first thing she sees the youma with its foot raised to stomped Spider-Man

"Spidey," Yumi said weakly as she starts crawling towards Spider-Man

Spider-Man sees the fuse youma and tried to get up but his leg broken

'Oh holy hell!' Spider-Man thought

Then he tried using his web-shooters but it turns out they are broken

'Well, this is not good,' Spider-Man thought

The fuse youma stomped his feet down

"SPIDEY!" Yumi shouted in fear

Hyoki got thrown at the fuse youma and Spider-Man appeared beside Yumi

"You're safe," Yumi said with a sigh of relief and a smile, "And how you move that fast?"

Spider-Man looked at her confused

Yumi remember that he can't understand Japanese

"My bad," Yumi said with an embarrassed blush

'I don't know how I got here,' Spider-Man thought, 'But it has to be Jay-Jay doing,'

Jay-Jay appeared in front of the two

Making the two flinched in surprise

"Christ!" Yumi said loudly, "You're scared me,"

"Gave a warning next time," Spider-Man said

Jay-Jay just scratch the back of his head

"So did we win?" Spider-Man asked

Jay-Jay just pointed to Hyoki and the fuse youma

Spider-Man and Yumi sees that the fuse youma and Hyoki is unconscious while Hyoki clothes...is gone

"Um, Jay-Jay...what happened to her clothes?" Spider-Man asked with a shocked and confused expression under his mask

"They got destroyed during the climax of the fight," Jay-Jay said

"Really?" Spider-Man said

Jay-Jay nodded as he walked to Hyoki and summoned a black blanket and wrapped it around her and put her into a comfortable position and walked back and knelt to Spider-Man and Yumi level

He saw they are injuries and he got an idea

He grabs Yumi face

"Um...what are doing Jay-Jay?" Yumi asked with a confused expression

Jay-Jay said nothing

He kissed Yumi on the cheek

Making Yumi shocked and she had a blush on her face

Her injuries are completely healed and she feels good as new

Jay-Jay stop kissing her cheek

"Thanks, I guess," Yumi said with a massive blush on her face and she presses her two index fingers together

Jay-Jay looked at Spider-Man

"Just hurry up and get it done," Spider-Man said

Jay-Jay grab Spider-Man face and kissed his cheek

Healing his injuries and he feels good as new

Jay-Jay stop kissing his cheek

"Thanks," Spider-Man said

All of them got up

"What do we do now?" Spider-Man said

Before Jay-Jay can say anything he got interrupted

"Oh, Jay-Jay~," A feminine voice said behind them

They all turn and see Dildo Man behind them

'Is that a dildo costume?!' Yumi thought with a shocked expression

While Spider-Man had a look of dread on his face

"Oh, no! It you again!" Spider-Man shouted

"Miss me?" Dildo Man said with a smile on his face

"No! I didn't miss you at all!" Spider-Man shouted, "You are the one who my ruined childhood!"

"Aw, too bad too sad," Dildo Man, "And I have a surprise for you Jay-Jay," As he digs into his pocket

Jay-Jay eyebrows tilted

Dildo Man took it out of his pocket and it was an ancient artifact

This Spider-Man and Yumi shocked while Jay-Jay kinda expected this

"Is that the Relic of Ultimate Power?!" Spider-Man shouted

"Yes. Whether you believe it or not," Dildo Man said

Yumi taps Jay-Jay catching his attention

"What is it that? And why I feel immense godlike power coming from it?" Yumi asked

"That the Relic of Ultimate Power," Jay-Jay answered

Making Yumi more shocked

'My grandfather used to tell me stories of the relic,' Yumi thought, 'I thought it wasn't real until today,'

"You are gonna tried to ruin more childhoods with it, aren't you?" Spider-Man said in anger, "Well, I got bad news for you Dildo Man not gonna happen you bitch!"

This surprise Jay-Jay and Yumi

"Calm down Spider-Man," Jay-Jay said

"No! This motherfucker ruins my childhood and I'm not gonna let him ruin any more childhoods!" Spider-Man said as he charges at Dildo Man

Dildo Man create a portal that leads to the Dragon Ball Super universe underneath Jay-Jay, Yumi, and Spider-Man

"Bye-bye," Dildo Man said as three fell into the portal

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS YOU MOTHER-" Spider-Man got interrupted when the portal close

"Now that done...I'm gonna find the other Relic of Ultimate Power," Dildo Man said as he starts using the Relic of Ultimate Power to locate the other Relics of Ultimate Power


	4. Character Scaling 1

**Character Scaling**

 **Yumi**

 **Attack Potency: City Block Level+ (in her base form), Small Town Level+ (in her Queen Form)**

 **Speed: Supersonic+ (in her base form), Hypersonic (in her Ice Queen Form)**

 **Durability: City Block+ (in her base form), Small Town+ (in her Ice Queen Form)**

 **Lifting Strength: Class K (in her base form), Class M (in her Ice Queen Form)**

 **Striking Strength: City Block Class (in her base form), Small Town Class (in her Ice Queen Form)**

 **Stamina: Above Average**

 **Range: Several Meters**

 **Intelligence: Above average**

 **Spider-Man:**

 **Attack Potency: Town Level+**

 **Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ in combat speed and reaction speed, Massively Hypersonic+ in travel speed**

 **Durability: Town Level+**

 **Lifting Strength: Class M, Class G with webbing**

 **Striking Strength: Town C** **lass**

 **Stamina: Extremely High**

 **Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with webbing**

 **Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius**

 **Goku:**

 **Attack Potency: Galaxy Level+ (in base form), Multi-Galaxy Level (** **in Ssj 1 and Ssj 2), Multi Galaxy Level+ (in Ssj 3), High Universe Level (in Ssj God), Multi-Universe Level (in Ssj Blue)**

 **Speed: Relativistic+ (in base form), FTL (in Ssj 1 and Ssj 2), FTL+ (in Ssj 3), Massively FTL+ (in Ssj God), Massively FTL (in Ssj Blue)**

 **Durability: Galaxy Level+ (in base form), Multi Galaxy Level (in Ssj 1 and Ssj 2), Multi Galaxy Level+ (in Ssj 3), High Universe Level (in Ssj God), Multi-Universe Level (in Ssj Blue)**

 **Lifting Strength: Galactic (in base form), Multi-Galactic (in Ssj 1-3), Universal (in Ssj God and Ssj Blue)**

 **Striking Strength: Galaxy Class (in base form), Multi-Galaxy Class (in Ssj 1-3), High Universe Class (in Ssj God), Multi-Universe Class (in Ssj Blue)**

 **Stamina: Very High**

 **Range: Standard Melee Range, Multi-Universe with Ki blasts**

 **Intelligence: He is smart when it comes to fighting and people but he is naive outside of battle**

 **Dildo Man:**

 **Attack Potency: Wall level+, Multi-Omniverse Level+ with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

 **Speed: Peak human, Irrelevant with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

 **Durability: Wall level+, Multi-Omniverse Level+ with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

 **Lifting Strength: Peak human, Irrelevant**

 **Striking Strength: Wall Class, Multi-Omniverse Class with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

 **Stamina: Peak human, Infinite with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

 **Range: Standard Melee Range, Irrelevant with the Relic of Ultimate Power**

 **Intelligence: Gifted**


	5. Chapter 4

**Pairings: Goku x Chi-Chi x Hikage x Annette Fantine Dominic x Chitose, Gohan x Karasu x Videl x Mercedes von Martritz, Vegeta x Shamir Nevrand x Dorothea Arnault x Homura x Bulma, Naveen x Tiana, Eric x Ariel, Mickey Mouse x Minnie Mouse, Steve Smith x Yoshimitsu, Chris Griffin x Fuga, Phoebus x Esmeralda, Quasimodo x Madellaine, Aladdin x Jasmine, Issei Hyoudou x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Asia Argento x Koneko Tonjou x Kuroka x Ravel Phenex x Rossweisse x Irina Shidou x Xenovia Quarta x Le Fay Pendragon x Ernestine Karnstein, Belle x Prince Adam, Mulan x Shang, Cinderella x Prince Charming, Lenny Summers x Ayame, Arthur Morgan x Aki Nijou, Charles Smith x Shizuka Marikawa, Spider-Man aka Peter Parker x Yumi, Rapunzel x Eugene, Takashi x Rei, Kazuya Aoi x Satellizer L. Bridget, Ryu x Chun Li, Mario x Peach, Luigi x Daisy, and more pairings will in the future**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Dragon Ball Universe

"-FUCKER!" Spider-Man shouted as he, Jay-Jay, and Yumi is in the sky

They all noticed they are in the air

Jay-Jay grabs Yumi and Spider-Man and lands on the ground

"That just great!" Spider-Man said in an angry tone of voice, "Dildo Man has the Relic of Ultimate Power and he going to ruin more childhoods with it! FUCK!"

Yumi lean towards Jay-Jay

"He seems angry," Yumi whispers to Jay-Jay

"He is," Jay-Jay said

Spider-Man turn towards to Jay-Jay and Yumi

"What the plan Jay-Jay?" Spider-Man asked

"Well, my original was to put a stop towards Dildo Man by myself," Jay-Jay said, "But I know you two want to help me,"

"What is his goal?" Yumi asked

"His goal is to rule the Omniverse along with Lewis," Jay-Jay said

"So he has a partner?" Spider-Man said

"A partner in crime to be exact," Jay-Jay said

"You mention the Omniverse," Yumi said, "Are you telling me that the Omniverse exist?"

"Yes," Jay-Jay said

"So there is a multiverse, hyperverse, and an outerverse," Yumi said with a shocked look on her face

"You really know about the Omniverse," Spider-Man asked

"Well, I wouldn't know about if one of my friends haven't told me about it," Yumi said with a smile on her face

Then both she and Spider-Man realized something

"WE CAN UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?!" Spider-Man and Yumi shouted in unison

"But how?!" Spider-Man asked

"The portal caused this," Jay-Jay said

Yumi and Spider-Man looked at him

"Are you saying that we can understand each other because of the portal?" Yumi asked

"Yes," Jay-Jay said

"...How?" Spider-Man said

"Because portals can do wonders," Jay-Jay said

"...Really?" Yumi said

"Yes, really," Jay-Jay said

"And, if you want to help me you're going to be fighting powerful gods and beings," Jay-Jay said, "And weird, bizarre, and off the wall stuff will happen,"

"What do you mean bizarre stuff will happen?" Yumi asked

"You'll see," Jay-Jay said, "Now come on we're gonna collect the other relics,"

As he starts walking with Yumi and Spider-Man start following him

* * *

With Dildo Man

It nighttime in the Senran Kagura Universe

We see Dildo Man in the Senran Kagura verse

He using the Relic of Ultimate Power to find the other one

"I'm getting closer to it," Dildo Man said

As he stops in front of the cave entrance

The Relic of Ultimate Power starts going crazy

Dildo Man look at the relic and starts walking in the cave

There he sees it

The other piece of the Relic of Ultimate Power

"2 down 9 more to go," Dildo Man said as he grabs the second piece

"Aren't both of you so sexy?" Dildo Man said as he looks at the relics lovingly

"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" By Elton John starts playing in the background

Dildo Man starts the Relics of Ultimate Power in a field of a beautiful field of flowers with a smile on his face and he was laughing

Then, we see Dildo Man having a tea party with the Relics of Ultimate Power and laughing

The animals that were passing by have wtf expressions on their faces

Miki starts opening her eyes for a little bit and she then opens her eyes fully

She got up and stretch and rub her head

"My head," Miki said in a groggy tone of voice

She looked around for Hyoki to see if she is okay

She spotted her naked beside her youma

Miki walked towards her and knelt down and shake her to wake up

"Wake up Hyoki," Miki said

As Hyoki opens her eyes

She saw Miki staring at her

"Ugh," Hyoki said as she took Miki's hands off her and use her laser sword to get up

"What happened?" Miki asked

"That bearded guy with the du-rag on defeated me a butter knife," Hyoki said with a pissed off tone and shocking Miki, "And that guy wearing that skintight spider costume and that bitch Yumi from Gessen Academy defeated my youma,"

"What?!" Miki shouted in shock, "They defeated you and your youma?! Impossible!"

"I thought so too," Hyoki said

This caused Miki to raised her eyebrow

"What do you mean by that?" Miki asked

"I thought it was impossible too," Hyoki said, "But then, I realized something,"

"Like what?" Miki asked

"Remember you were fighting the bearded guy and he unleashed a powerful black aura?"

"Yeah,"

Then Miki thought about it

"Now that you brought it up...His power is quite something,"

"Yes, it is. In fact, I think he can beat all the shinobi schools at once with no effort at all,"

This shocked Miki

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

Hyoki nodded her head

"Yes, I really believe that. You felt his power. He would make an excellent addition to Senki Shu. Too bad he refused our offer,"

Then the two heard music playing in the background and feel immense godlike power

"You feel that Miki?" Hyoki asked with a surprised look on her face

"Yeah, I do," Miki said, "And I hear one of the greatest songs in history playing too,"

Hyoki gave her a facial expression that says "Really?"

"I mean, it a good song, but I wouldn't call it the greatest," Hyoki said

"And why is that?" Miki asked with a curious expression on her face

"We talk about this later, but right now we have to investigate this power,"

As she starts walking towards Dildo Man with Miki following her

Dildo Man is laying down looking at the stars

"I can't believe I have two relics of Ultimate Power," Dildo Man said to himself with a smile on his face, "With this, me and Lewis can show the Omniverse our power and rule it,"

Then his music went off

"Hey! Who turns off one of the greatest songs of all time?!" Dildo Man asked with an angry tone of voice.

He saw Hyoki holding his radio in her hand with Miki standing beside her

"Um...why are you wrapped up in a blanket and wearing nothing underneath it black-haired girl?" Dildo Man asked with a confused expression on his face

"Cause I got defeated in a fight," Hyoki answered

"Oh," Dildo Man said, "And who are you two?"

"I'm Hyoki and this is Miki,"

"I'm Dildo Man,"

"It nice to meet you, Dildo Man," Miki said,

"Now," Hyoki said, "What are those two glowing balls beside you?"

"This?" Dildo Man asked as he picked the two relics

"Yes, that," Hyoki said

"These are the two Relics of Ultimate Power," Dildo Man said

This shock Hyoki and Miki

"I thought that was a myth," Miki said with a shocked expression on her face

"Oh no, it not a myth this is indeed the real thing," Dildo Man said with a huge grin on his face, "You two want revenge, don't you?"

"How do you know?" Hyoki asked

"I can see it in your eyes," Dildo Man said

"To answer your question...yes I want revenge," Hyoki said, "And I want him to be my puppet and slave,"

"And who this person you're referring to?"

"I don't know his name, but I remember he has a monkey tail, a black du-rag, tattoos on his body, a lean muscular body, a beard, milk chocolate skin, and blazing crimson ruby red eyes,"

"Are you referring to him?" As he takes out a picture of Jay-Jay

Hyoki analyze the picture

"Yes, that him alright," Hyoki said

Miki took a look at the picture

"That is him," Miki said

"How about a deal Dildo Man?" Hyoki said

"I'm listening," Dildo Man said

"How about my school and you team up?" Hyoki said

"What in it for me?" Dildo Man asked

"I can give you anything and my loyalty to you," Hyoki said as she stretched her hand out, "Deal?"

Dildo Man thought about it

This girl looks like she up to something and it not gonna be pretty

"Deal," Dildo Man said as he shakes Hyoki hand

"Good," Hyoki said, "Miki go to Senki Shu and tell them we have a new ally,"

"Yes ma'am," Miki said as she runs towards Senki Snu in ninja speeds

"Now let get this show on the road," Hyoki said with a sadistic grin on her face

'This little girl is up to something,' Dildo Man thought, 'But I let her be my new ally for the time being,'

* * *

With Jay-Jay, Yumi, and Spider-Man

The three are in Satan City on top of the buildings

"We're getting close to the relic," Jay-Jay said

"That good then," Yumi said

"It is," Spider-Man said

As three jump to another building

And they continued walking

"Hey, Jay-Jay," Spider-Man said

"Yes?" Jay-Jay said as he kept walking without looking at him

"Why do you have a monkey tail?" Spider-Man asked

"That a good question," Yumi said

"Because I'm a Saiyan," Jay-Jay said

Yumi and Spider-Man have a confused expression on their faces

"Um...what a Saiyan?" Yumi asked

"A Saiyan is an alien humanoid warrior race that thrives from combat," Jay-Jay answered

"A warrior race?" Spider-Man said, "This keeps getting interesting,"

"Tell me about," Yumi said

The three keep walking until Jay-Jay stop

He turned around towards Yumi and Spider-Man

"We're getting closer to the relic," Jay-Jay said

"Good," Spider-Man said

Jay-Jay jump down in an alleyway with Yumi and Spider-Man jumping down after him

Jay-Jay uses his foot to kick open the sewer drain

"It located down there?" Yumi asked

"Yes," Jay-Jay said, "Is there any problem?"

"No problem at all," Yumi said, "Just a little surprised that all,"

"Well, the Relic of Ultimate Power is not gonna collect itself," Spider-Man said as he jumps down in the sewer

Yumi jumps down in the sewer too

Jay-Jay is the last one to enter the sewer and place the sewer drain in it rightful spot

The sewer is dark

"Christ, it so dark in here," Yumi said

Jay-Jay covered himself in primordial holy fire

"Thanks, Jay-Jay," Spider-Man said

"Stay close to me and keep your eyes peel and you're welcome," Jay-Jay said

As the three starts walking

"So Spider-Man," Yumi said catching Spider-Man attention, "What kind of shinobi are you?"

"I'm not a shinobi," Spider-Man said, "I'm a superhero,"

"Oh," Yumi said, "That explains the weird get-up,"

"I don't see many people wearing a white kimono to battle," Spider-Man shotted back

"Well, that is true," Yumi said, "But you're in for a surprise to see what other shinobis wear in the battlefield,"

'This just keeps getting weirder and weirder,' Spider-Man thought

"I'm interested in this other shinobi," Spider-Man said, "Are you friends with them?"

"I'm friends with the leaders of each squad," Yumi said, "Why you ask me this?"

"Well, you and your ninja friends are interesting," Spider-Man said

"Ah," Yumi said, "I can arrange a meeting for you,"

"Good," Spider-Man said

The three feel the godlike immense power

As they see the third piece of the relic floating in the air

"There it is," Jay-Jay said

"That easy?" Spider-Man said, "I was expecting some kind of challenge..."

"At least we find one of them," Yumi said as she runs towards the Relic

"WaIt Yumi," Jay-Jay said

But it was too late

As Yumi grab the relic

The three feel immense power and they all look up and saw something falling towards them

"Oh crap buskets," Yumi said

As she moves out the way and the object landed on the ground

Unleashing a shockwave that shook the Universe and sending Yumi and Spider-Man flying but Jay-Jay caught them

"Who dares touch the Relic of Ultimate Power?" The person said in a deep voice

It was a man who his a bulky muscular body, hazel gold eyes, long straight bright yellow hair that goes to his waist, tanned skin, and he wears futuristic samurai armor with a katana on his side

'His power is off the charts!' Yumi thought, 'And he pissed!'

"We did sir," Spider-Man said, "But there a reason why we're taking this,"

The samurai takes his katana and he moved in Massively FTL speeds towards Jay-Jay and hit Jay-Jay in the gut with the hilt of his sword

But, it phrases Jay-Jay and Jay-Jay throw his gold cross necklace towards the center of the sun and flew after it

This shocked Spider-Man and Yumi and make them shake in fear

'Holy shit! He fast,' Spider-Man thought

'Oh, sugar honey ice tea!' Yumi thought, 'We are fucked!'

"Now," the Samurai said, "Before I fight you two...I like to know y'all names,"

"I-i'm Y-yumi," Yumi said with fear in her voice

"A-and I-i'm Spider-Man," Spider-Man said while shaking in fear

"I'm Weston," Weston said, "The guardian of the relic of Ultimate Power and the best friend of Apex,"

Weston charge at Spider-Man and Yumi

The two got into their fighting stances

Weston was about to hit them but he got a punch in the face

Sending him through multiple walls

Spider-Man and Yumi was confused

"Hi," A voice from behind them said

The two turned around and saw a man with magenta-red spiky hair that defied gravity, red eyes, a muscular body, he wore an orange and blue gi, and he has a fiery red aura around him

"Who are you?" Yumi asked

"The name is Son Goku, but called me Goku," Goku said, "What yours?"

"I'm Spider-Man and that Yumi," Spider-Man said as he pointed towards Yumi

"Nice to meet you," Yumi said

"Nice to meet you too," Goku said, "And where that godlike immense power coming from?"

Spider-Man was about to answer, but Weston came back in hypersonic speeds

"That was a heck of a punch," Weston said

He cracks his neck

And he saw Goku

"Who are you?" Weston asked

"The name is Son Goku but called me Goku," Goku said as he got into his fighting stance, "Yours?"

"Name Weston,"

'Amazing,' Weston thought, 'This Goku has amazing power and potential. Spider-Man and Yumi have amazing potential too and they both have incredible power for humans, but...that other guy...I can't get a read of his power or his potential. I'll have to look out for him,'

"What are you waiting for?" Goku asked

Snapping Weston out of his thoughts

"Let fight," Goku said as he charges at Weston

"Let go then," Weston said as he charges at Goku

Spider-Man and Yumi looked at each other and nodded at each other

The two charge at Weston along with Goku

* * *

With Jay-Jay

Jay-Jay exited out of the Sun and put the gold cross necklace back on

He was unscathed and unfazed by it

But his tank top and his jeans are a bit tore

'Alright. It time to put Agatha into use,' Jay-Jay thought, 'Talking isn't gonna work, so fighting it is then and the three can't take him all by themselves,'

Jay-Jay flew in the Speed of Light towards Earth to aid Spider-Man, Goku, and Yumi in their battle


End file.
